


Ventilation 2

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: The Ventilation Series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen, I mean, I mean it's Hank and Gavin so..., Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: Unable to take a breath to initiate a cough, Connor's LED turned red, and all he could think wasnot again, not again, not again not again-





	Ventilation 2

**Author's Note:**

> Second Part of Ventilation. Not needed but I recommend reading the first part so everything makes sense x

It had been about a month since the incident, and Gavin had remained oddly quiet around the android. He never sought him out to taunt him, the only teasing being passing remarks. Connor thought this odd, but took the lack of insults as a step in the right direction and went about his day.

It turned out that Tina was the one bringing in the snacks every Monday, and had been making the Thirium jellies at home. Companies had begun to cater towards androids, making it easier to find and make things they could consume and boost their profits, with Jell-O being the biggest wide-selling android supplier.

Since finding out, Connor thanked Tina with so much sincere gratitude that she decided to make them continuously, forming them in different shapes much to the android’s delight. One time she even shaped them like little dogs, and with the way Connor lit up at them, she all but forced the RK900 into hacking the cameras and sending her a picture of his face when he realised what they were.

The local bakery had been closed for renovating, and Tina had been scrolling through her phone for ideas. Coming across some blue-raspberry Jell-O that looked to have been crafted beautifully into flowers, she decided to drag Gavin along with her to attempt to make them, blocking out his constant complaining as the tone was pretty light-hearted.

Gavin put the plate down on the counter top, watching Tina place down the plate she was holding before heading back towards the exit.

“I’ll go grab the Thirium ones, be right back.” Was all she said, leaving Gavin alone in the breakroom.

Seeing as the bullpen was relatively empty at this time, people either out on cases or not having shown up yet, Reed decided to grab himself a coffee.

Footsteps approached the room, and Chris poked his head in.

“Reed.” He greeted, then caught sight of the candy flowers. “Jell-O?”

“Yeah…” The detective grumbled, still waiting for his mug to be filled. “Tina found her old Instagram page.” He grimaced.

Chris smirked. “Got you helping out again, huh? These better be good.”

“How can you go wrong with Jell-O?” Gavin started to ask but Chris had already taken a bite of one and left the room. He poked his head back in a second later.

“Oh, tell T I said thanks.” He smiled, before turning away and heading towards the evidence room.

Gavin rolled his eyes as he turned back to the coffee machine, his mug now finally full.

He turned his attention to his beverage, it being the only thing keeping him functioning that morning when he heard another pair of footsteps. He didn’t look up, figuring it was just Chris again when he heard a light-hearted “Flowers?”

His attention snapping up towards the android, the human detective took in the scene, seeing the RK800 lift one of the flowers towards his mouth and take a bite.

What had just happened suddenly hit him.

“Connor! Don’t-” He tried, an arm reaching out as if it would do anything, but it was too late.

Connor’s LED spun yellow, a frown crossing his face as he looked at the candy in his hand, and his eyes twitched slightly as he read the report from his forensic sensors. A look of horror spread across his face as he realised the mix up, and his LED flashed red.

An odd coughing yet choking sound suddenly came from the android, an automatic system response to the intrusion in his airway.

The bit of Jell-O was stuck in his false trachea tube, the component vital to his ventilation system.

Unable to take a breath to initiate a cough, Connor's LED turned red, and all he could think was _not again, not again, not again not again-_

"Connor!" Gavin was suddenly in front of him, slapping his face lightly to get his attention.

Wide brown eyes stared at him, a familiar hand coming up to his throat.

"Fuck!"

Remembering that it worked before, Gavin stepped behind the android, acting just like he would with a human. He may be a self proclaimed asshole, but he took his job seriously.

Giving a firm hit to where a human's shoulder blades would be, Gavin swore when he hit solid plastic.

Connor shuddered as he felt the contact, but stayed put where he was. He tried to take in a breath, but it was to no avail.

As the second back blow was given, Gavin quickly realised that it wasn't going to work. Connor's plastimetal frame was no match for a simple hit from a human, so he changed tactics.

Repositioning his arms around the android's body, he began to perform the Heimlich maneuver, mentally cursing as he had to use all his strength just to feel the motion happening.

Connor was beginning to tear up, trying to hold the saline solution at bay as the human detective worked to try to help him.

Desperately trying to suck in a breath, he was prevented from doing so each time, which only made him panic more and try harder.

A shaking hand came down and held the detective's jacket tight in a fist, something Gavin tried not to think too much of. He already knew he was fucking scared.

He was on his third abdominal thrust when Tina walked in, balancing a plate in one hand and a box in the other, her car keys hanging from her finger.

She placed the box down on her desk before heading towards the breakroom, freezing at the sight.

"Connor?" 

Quickly putting the plate of Thirium Jellies down, she came to the android's side, seeing the pure, unadulterated fear on his face as he desperately tried to breathe in. 

She placed a hand on his arm, hoping it would comfort him somewhat, and she felt him grip her bicep in turn, holding on tightly as he felt himself go lightheaded.

The amount of errors and warnings that were appearing in his vision was too much for him to get rid of, his panic halting his ability to think clearly, and it had physical side effects on his body.

The more he panicked and the more he couldn't take in a breath, the faster his Thirium Pump worked, pumping his blood around his body at a pace that was unnecessary since he wasn't doing a strenuous activity.

The elevated blood pressure was sending his gyroscope crazy, his eyes fluttering as a strong wave of vertigo overcame him.

"No, hold on, Connor." Tina encouraged, immediately seeing the episode and change.

Trying harder, Gavin gave another abdominal thrust, putting as much force as he could behind the single fist, and Connor squeezed his eyes shut.

"Call an ambulance." Gavin instructed, and he felt Connor beginning to slump.

The desperate breaths the brunette was trying to take slowed, and he suddenly became dead weight in Gavin's grip.

"Shit!"

Lowering the android to the floor, Gavin didn't even think about it as he began CPR. Hoping that it worked on androids, he tried to use as much force as possible against the plastimetal plates, hoping that it would be enough to force the airway to clear.

"Ambulance is on the way." Tina informed, before changing contacts and dialling Hank.

"Come on, Connor, fucking breathe." Gavin ordered, pressing down rhythmically on the android's chest.

Connor remained unresponsive, his body jerking as the force rocked his body, and his LED stayed a solid red.

"Hank's on his way." Tina mentioned, kneeling beside the prone android. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "Just breathe Con, come on."

Gavin reached thirty compressions, hesitating for only a second, wondering if it was pointless or not, before tilting the android's head back and giving two rescue breaths. If _any_ air could get it, he'd take it.

Continuing on with the compressions, Gavin felt a sliver of guilt begin to eat away at him. This could have happened last time. He could have caused this. He's the reason Connor has had to go through this twice.

The doors suddenly opened with a bang, and Lieutenant Anderson marched in, a worried frown across his face.

Tina poked her head out the doorway of the breakroom, signaling over to her superior.

Quickly making his way over, Hank reached the breakroom, immediately honing in on the brunette on the floor.

"Connor…"

Tina moved position slightly, enough to give Hank room to kneel at the android's side.

"I don't- I can't- Connor please, come on, just take a breath, son. Don't let some fucking thing like this hold you back."

Gavin was beginning to get tired, his compressions becoming a little less forceful.

"Come on you stupid tin can, you didn't win a fucking revolution and change the world just to go die on us."

Connor's red LED started to fade, the lack of ventilation and whole situation being too much for his system to take.

"No! Don't you fucking dare." Gavin delivered a particularly hard punch with the side of his fist with the sudden adrenalin, and Connor's LED stabilised.

Immediately after the blow, Connor's body jerked, an odd noise mixed between a choke and cough escaping his lips.

"That's it…" Hank encouraged, and the three of them turned Connor onto his side.

Tina patted the brunette's back to help dislodge the rest of the Jell-O, and continued to cough the rest of it up.

When it seemed it was over with, Connor opened his eyes slowly, a rather confused frown on his face.

"'Bout time, Plastic."

"Shut the fuck up Reed."

Connor ignored the two detectives, focusing his gaze on the female officer.

"...Those weren't Thirium."

Tina had to cover a small smile behind a hand as she shook her head.

"No...those were Jell-O flowers. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise how similar they actually we're."

Connor shook his head, slowly sitting upright as Gavin stood up and went over to where he'd left his coffee.

"Need something stronger…" He mumbled to himself. He was ignored again.

"There is no need to apologise, Officer Chen. It was through no fault but my own."

Hank looked between the two, looked over at the two plates that looked _very_ alike, put two and two together, and promptly sighed.

"Oh for- Connor, you analyse _everything_, how the fuck did you manage to get mixed up?"

Connor looked sheepish.

"I just...they look like the Thirium Jellies that have been a constant on a Monday. I just, I guess I just assumed-"

"Yeah okay, it's fine. I'm just glad you're alright, kid." 

Hank wrapped his arms around the android, willing his heart to slow down. Chris popped into the room, looking at the three on the floor, before saying,

"Uh guys? An ASTA ambulance just pulled up."

Connor flushed blue with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Just let them check you out and make sure everything's fine."

Hesitating for a second, Connor eventually nodded, and Hank hugged him tighter before letting go.

Looking around the room, Connor locked eyes with Gavin, and the latter raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Detective."

Reed scoffed half-heartedly, going a little bit red and looked away for a second. 

"Yeah, whatever. No problem and all that."

Footsteps were heard approaching, and Connor knew it was the ambulance crew.

"It really is though, it shouldn't have happened and you stepped up to help me regardless of that and who I am. I am very grateful."

The emergency technicians from the closest Android Specialist and Technical Assisstance Facility, or ASTA came into the room, and Connor began to head over to them.

"Hey, Connor!" Gavin called after him, causing the android to pause and turn.

"You owe me a drink."


End file.
